heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Clan
Category:Browse The Phoenix have focused their attentions in recent years on the threat of maho, which they believe may be reviving after many years of dormancy. The damage to the Hare Clan by a pack of maho-tsukai half a century ago caused them great concern, and they have worked hard to expand the numbers and power of their Inquistors. At a time when the rest of the Empire is peaceful and the Bloodspeakers are a trivial annoyance at best, such activities have been the cause of some disdain from the rest of the Clans, even the Crab (except for their Witch-Hunters). The Phoenix have also been the targets of a recent political campaign by the Tamori family of the Dragon, who have taken advantage of their Clan's lack of leadership to resume their old feud with the Phoenix. Thanks to both of these factors, the Phoenix are politically weak and have made little impact on the courts of the Empire recently. Furthermore, there are rumors of division within their own ranks, and some believe the Elemental Council may not be quite as united as it appears from the outside. Shrine to the Fortune of Peace The Phoenix will build the new Shrine to the Fortune of Peace after just barely edging out the Dragon Clan. However, the two Clans have agreed to place the Shrine close to their mutual border. Oddly, they have also agreed to let the Tiger Clan provide security for the new Shrine. Pheonix Family Daimyos Shiba Ninto, Shiba family daimyo, Clan Champion Thirty-eight years old. A quiet, restrained middle-aged man who has held this station for eighteen years, since the previous Champion died of old age. Ninto has done nothing noteworthy or memorable during his reign, and is apparently content to serve as a voice for the Elemental Council. Pheonix Elemental Council Asako Heishi, Master of Air and Jade Champion Thirty years old. A multi-element prodigy who has trained with the Kuni family as well as with the Isawa. Heishi is the most prominent spokesman for the current Phoenix policy of pursuing the Bloodspeaker Cult, indeed so prominent that he is often the subject of hurtful gossip by those who regard him as an unreasoning fanatic. Isawa Moroto, Master of Earth Twenty-three years old. A taciturn young man who is almost never seen outside of Kyuden Isawa. It is said that Moroto was an undistinguished shugenja until a youthful encounter with the Oracle of Earth, after which his gifts bloomed remarkably. Little else is known about him, although it is believed he strongly supports Asako Heishi's anti-Bloodspeaker policies. Agasha Hiroshi, Master of Fire A fire shugenja known for his destructive gifts but, contradictorily, also for his diplomatic and peaceful approach to political problems. Hiroshi has been bearing the brunt of the Tamori family's political assault on the Phoenix Clan. He is married to a woman from the Crab Clan, and is known to share the fierce Crab enmity for the Shadowlands. He is also missing his left arm at the elbow, due to an incident from his youth which he refuses to discuss. Isawa Hitomi, Master of Water A woman in her forties, graying but otherwise unbowed by her advancing age, bourne up by the strength of Water. Hitomi's clear gaze is said to be able to spot a circling falcon five miles away. Isawa Hitomi is a favored guest at Winter Courts across the Empire, for she laughs easily and frowns seldom, and approaches life with a playful air of delighted wonder. Isawa Akima, Master of Void Described by those who have met her as a slim, shapely woman in her twenties. Akima wears a black silk mask which covers her entire face (including her eyes), but seems to suffer no difficulties from her self-imposed blindness. It is said that she has worn the mask since childhood, and many stories have circulated about what her face might look like, but none have ever been proven true. By all accounts she is a graceful woman with a powerful and melodious voice, and more than one courtier has written her love-poems based solely on her lovely voice. Akima remains unmarried, however, focusing all her energies on the further pursuit of her mastery of the Void. Phoenix NPCs Asako Kato, Middle-Aged Inquisitor Kato is an older man in his mid-forties, thin and worn. His hair is thinning and he travels with the help of a well-used walking stick. Despite this, he possesses a certain elemental vigor and force of will, as well as the dignity and experience of age. Kato is a devoted follower of Asako Heishi, the Master of Air and Jade Champion, and shares his superior’s obsession with the Bloodspeaker Cult, defying the general attitude in the Empire that the Bloodspeakers are no longer a serious threat. His reputation was boosted greatly by his discovery of a small cult cell in San no Mura, and he has spent the years since trying to replicate that feat. Phoenix PCs Asako Asami Asako Asami is the winner of the prestigious White Orchid. Also named Jade Magistrate by the honorable Asako Heishi, Master of Air and Jade Champion, she is a proud member of the Asako Family. Friendly with the kami of water, she is often found by a local river or stream. Her laughing and splashing, often mistaken for playfulness, actually represent a very serious level of communication with the spirits. She is regularly seen with her yojimbo, Shiba Hatsu. Asako Jun Asako Jun is a young and honorable samurai. As a boy, he was an adept student of history, and became intrigued by Akodo's Leadership. In order to improve relations with the Lion Clan, Jun was part of an exchange program and began training at the main dojo of the Akodo family. The young scholar showed brilliant speed to make up for his average strength, and has recently completed a year of training with a sensei from the Matsu Duelist Academy. He is an avid supporter of improved relations between the Crab, Lion, and Phoenix clans. Isawa Yukiko Isawa Yukiko is a young Void Shugenja, perhaps a year past her gempukku. Having traveled throughout the Empire and beyond even in that time, she is finding her eyes gradually being opened to much that is abroad in the Clans. Generally reticent by nature, she is quite willing to lead in those few circumstances when no more suitable samurai present themselves. Yukiko is often found tending shrines on the roadside or other places where they may perhaps be unkempt. Yukiko is unmarried; her family is seeking to take advantage of the recent plan to have intermarriage encouraged between Phoenix and Lion clans, though they would prefer not losing a Shugenja to the Lion clan. Shiba Hatsu Shiba Hatsu, winner of the Topaz Championship, is currently serving as yojimbo to Jade Magistrate Asako Asami. Prone to brooding, he often overcomes his aversion to social scenarios when his daimyo requires him to attend a function. The hulking bushi favors his katana in combat, but like most Shiba, has studied extensively with the naginata as well, and once bested a Tsuruchi in a Kyujutsu duel. While proficient at striking effectively, Hatsu's strength lies in his ability to defend his charge from multiple assailants. Deceased Phoenix PCs The following Phoenix samurai served their lords honorably in the current campaign. Asako Tetsu Asako Tetsu began training with the Earth Tensai at a young age. A rising star, he often battled alongside the renowned Hida Tango. Disdainful of the formalities of priesthood, Tetsu was known to summon a massive earthen club and wade into battle. Tetsu passed away in Voice of the Emperor, and was posthumously inducted into the prestigious Avalanche Guard. Tetsu can currently be taken as a 2 point Ancestor. ----